


falling on each other to fill the empty spaces

by allcametrue



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dialogue-Only, M/M, POV Outsider, Texting, when your bf gets called up and youre stuck with two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcametrue/pseuds/allcametrue
Summary: “Did you hear what Trent said to me?”“Uh, ‘nice pass’?”“Yeah, but he said it kinda flirty. Don’t you think?”[5 conversations where Zach has to deal with Jack and Trent's pining and 1 conversation where he doesn't have to]
Relationships: Danton Heinen/Sean Kuraly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Trent Frederic/Jack Studnicka, Zach Senyshyn/Jeremy Lauzon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	falling on each other to fill the empty spaces

**Author's Note:**

> you write ONE fic about a guy in the middle of the night and suddenly he has a ubi
> 
> i dont know what this is i just opened up a new google doc in the middle of the third after that zach intermission interview. set during last season when jeremy was up but before the trade (february basically)
> 
> only dialogue because i cant be bothered to write a whole fic. just wanted to explore the Dynamic of the three besties a little bit. also ignore the fact that jake knows grammar. i couldn't bring myself to type the way i assume he does
> 
> title from affection by between friends

“Dude. There’s no way I’m gonna say anything to him. Do you know how bad of an idea that is?”

“How is it a bad idea?”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“How do you know?”

“I just _know_ , Trent.”

* * *

“Did you hear what Trent said to me?”

“Uh, ‘nice pass’?”

“Yeah, but like. Did you hear the _way_ he said it?”

“I don’t think I understand.”

“Like, he said it kinda flirty. Don’t you think?”

“If you think so, Jack.”

* * *

Jake  
  
Dude were sean and danton ever this bad?  
  
If you’re comparing jack and trent to them it must be pretty damn bad  
  
They keep talking to me about how much they like each other but refuse to make a move  
  
It's killing me  
  
At least they’re getting it out of the way in providence. It's way worse when it goes from there to boston  
  
Also you don't have to share a hotel room with them. So  
  
Don't jinx it who knows if they'll actually figure their shit out anytime soon  
  


* * *

“They’re _still_ pining? How have they not just, like, combusted by now?”

“Like you can really talk, Jeremy.”

“Fair point. Have you tried telling them to just talk to each other?”

“What do you think?”

“I mean, you could always try saying it again.”

“They don’t _listen_. Tell me about Boston instead.”

* * *

Sean  
  
What finally got you to make a move on danton?  
  
You’re finally making a move on Lauzy?  
  
Also Danton made the first move  
  
No! Jack and trent won’t quit pining for each other  
  
You let danton make the first move? Danton Heinen? That’s embarrassing for you  
  
🙄  
  
You won’t even make a move on Jeremy so it’s not like you can talk  
  
Yeah cause we’ve been dating since last playoffs  
  
You guys have WHAT?  
  


* * *

“Why did Sean just give me a shovel talk?”

“He didn’t know we were dating.”

“Are you sure? I swear he sounded like he knew just last week.”

“Sean’s not exactly the most…”

“Perceptive?”

“Yeah. He– Holy shit.”

“What?”

“Shh. Oh my God, Jer.”

“Is everything alright?”

“So, Jack’s room is right next to mine–”

“Yeah?”

“–and Trent and him are definitely in there right now. I think they’re talking? Oh God, they’re definitely not just talking.”

“Oh no, Zach.”

“I– Uh. I’m gonna go see if Jakub wants to hang out.”

“You’re gonna be stuck with him and Vladdy just talking in Czech.”

“It’s gotta be better than being stuck here listening to them.”

“Does it?”

“Yes! What the fuck Jeremy?”

**Author's Note:**

> i am also on [tumblr](http://allcametrue.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/happierthanot/) etc etc


End file.
